calamity_paint_retoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hive Mind
"Sarcastic Snapping Noise" - Hive Biography Hive Mind is an infested colony of microorganisms who acts as the creator of the franchise, but roleplays as an average person for fun. In the prologue, he destroyed the bandicam logo, thus ending the original series, and started Retold. He appeared in the first episode, "Less snaps please", where Perforator entered his home to look for blood. Hive then gave Perf a jar of blood, but said he needs to take good care of it, but Perf dropped it. Hive then got mad, but calmed down a bit and decided he needed to follow Perf to make sure he used the blood right. The two then traveled to Perf's Crimtato fields, and Perf watered his seeds with the blood. Suddenly, the Perforator Worms appeared, and demanded the plant. Hive then decided to blast the worms away using cursed flames, to which Perf said was a bit harsh. Hive then lectured him about how hostile the world can be, and then left. Hive then had a brief appearance in the episode, "Shopping Trip", where he was running a stand selling his brother's Crimtato products. Polterghast then appeared and demanded one of everything from Hive's menu, and he complied and started preparing it. After Polterghast went around demanding food from everyone else, Hive's food was ready and he brought it to Polterghast, who consumed it all in one bite. Polterghast then demanded more and more food from them, until he eventually fell into a food coma. Donut then decided that they should hide his body and smashed him into the ground with Crabulon's stand. He would then be seen running his shop again in, "Slime God's Bad Day", where he was visited by his father who wanted some food from him. Hive then told him to pay up, but his father was poor, so Hive threw the meal away, leaving his father sad. However, he would later join up with Slime God in the episode, "Stopping the darkness", when Slime God babbled to him about a coming darkness, which Hive thought was Void. Hive then agreed to go along. In the episode, "Astral Conspiracy", the duo went to the cliff Slime God had seen the darkness, where they were greeted by Astrum Deus and Astrageldon Slime. Slime God then tried to get info off of them, but they just laughed him off. Astrum Deus then started babbling about things greater than the world, and who could have possibly made the world, but Hive yelled at him, which Astrum Deus took as a threat, making him leave with Astrageldon. At the end of, "The Great Calamitous Escape", Hive was seen with his sleeping father, wondering where someone was. Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance, which satisfied Hive as it said that it had much to report. He also appeared at the end of "Times of Retold", where he looked over The Devourer of Gods' corpse with disappointment. He then decided it was time to change his tactics. Hive also has a brief appearance in "2 15 20 20 15 13 20 5 24 20", where he chases down the Creation Twin while shooting at him with Soma Prime. Hive then tells the audience to look forward to short videos to come, and flies off-screen while continuing to shoot at the Creation Twin. Personality Hive is shown to be very straight forwards when it comes to things. He wants everything to go his way, and molds reality to his expectations. However, when he doesn't have control over something, he panics and does what he can to subdue what he doesn't have control over. Hive has also been shown to like reading and owns a few shops in the world. However, he is very hostile to his father, to the point where he threw away food, because his father couldn't pay for it. Hive also doesn't like people questioning his business, as seen with Astrum Deus pondering how the world was made, which indirectly concerns him. Normally he is quite bored of what happens, which could possibly be because everything is perfect to him during these times, even when spending time with his artificial family. Abilities * Cursed flames: Hive is able to shoot a barrage of cursed fireballs. * Flight: Hive is able to fly at will. * The Sarcastic Snapping Noise: Probably his signature ability, Hive uses his hand to snap in order to mold reality to his own liking. * Universal Eye: Similarly to the snapping noise, Hive's eye is also able to control reality in the same way. * Soma Prime: Hive uses the Soma Prime to shoot at the Creation Twin. Relationships * Perforator: His brother * Slime God: His father * Goonama: His mother * Void: His mess to clean up * Architram: A force he intends to avoid and stop Trivia * Hive is the exact same entity as the Hive that was present during the original series, with all memories intact, and the same range of powers. * Hive's design is almost exactly the same as his original design, just with some additional effort put on his spine as it was cut off for all of the original series. * Hive, dispite bring calm, collected, and somewhat stubborn about his views, is still able to be persuaded by enough pressure, as seen in the end of crimaverary. Category:Characters Category:Old World